dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox free for all
Fox free for all is an episode from DBX, featuring Fox from Starfox, Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog, Foxy from Fight Nights at Freddy's, Zoroark from Pokemon and Tails Doll from the Creppypastas. Description That fox show be best in DBX? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight All the characters was looking each other, and discover that all the characters are foxes and decide fight to see who is the better fox. HERE WE GOOOO! Fight Fox use his Blaster, shooting at Tails who use his Arm Cannon to collide the attacks several times, until Zoroark dash at both, hitting both in the ground. Tails Doll flies at all the characters hitting all the characters and then he shoot his laser at all, but all the characters dodge the attack except Foxy, but because he is an animatronic, Foxy wasn't affected and then he runs at Tails Doll, slashing him with his hook several times, until Tails Doll bites Foxy in his leg, but Foxy stomps Tails Doll in the ground and lift Tails Doll from his neck and bitting the gem from Tails Doll and then he bite Tails Doll's head in pieces. Then Fox and Tails was hitting and kicking, until Tails slap Fox with his twin tails and hit Fox with his Magic Hand in aside and Spin Dashed Fox in the ground. Then Foxy runs at Tails, cutting him in the stomach with his hook, hurting Tails and then Foxy try to bite Tails, who use his Magic Hand to hit Foxy in aside and then he throws a bomb at Foxy, revealing his endoskeleton, killing him. Then Tails and Fox was looking and hit and kicked, until Fox use Fox Illusion, hitting Tails several times until he kicks Tails in a tree. Tails then use his Medi Bot to heal himself and Fox shoot Tails with his Blster but a barrier defend Tails and then Zororark appears, using Night Slash to hit Fox in the ground and then Zoroark disspaears in the darkness and evil eyes appeared everywhere, revealing multiple Zoroarks. Then Tails was healed and Fox shooting lasers from his Blaster and Tails takes out his Arm Cannon shooting Energy Balls killing the clones from Zoroark and revealing the original and Zoroark use U-Turn to smack Tails and Fox into a wall and then use Night Daze Attack, stunning Tails and Fox and then use Shadow Ball to attack both, but Fox use his Reflector to contrarrest the attack, sorprending Zoroark and hitting him and killing Zoroark. Then both Tails and Fox look each other and hit and kicked, until Fox kick Tails in aside. Fox: Fire! Fox use Fire Fox and try to burn Tails who fliy with his twin tails to dodge the attack and Tails then Homming Attack Fox in the head and kicks Fox in the ground. Fox: Landmaster! Fox use his Landmaster, shooting lasers at Tails who dodges and throws a bomb in the ship, exploding him and sends Fox to fly into a wall. Then Fox use his Arwing, flying and shooting lasers at Tails wo dodges all the lasers and use his Tornado and Tails shoot Missiles at Fox who shoots lasers and Tails and both dodge the attacks until both shoot each other, creating a exploson that send Fox in a tree and sends Tails in the ground and both foxes was very hurteds. Then Tails weakly gets up and transforms into Super Tails and flies at Fox hitting him in a building, destroying him and Fox was very hurted in the ground. Then Tails hit Fox in the head, creating a great puddle of blood. K.O Tails returns to normal. Tails: Yayy! Results The winner of this DBX is: Tails Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights